


A Drunken Night with the Bastard

by Macaria_Czol



Series: Random Tales from Coria [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smart mouth, mpreg referenced but not happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaria_Czol/pseuds/Macaria_Czol
Summary: While stumbling around the Royal Keep drunk to high heaven, Henri Mercer bumps into Niel Novak. Things soon lead to the bedroom, much to Henri's surprise.





	A Drunken Night with the Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasdair_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasdair_you/gifts).



> Still not really great at this. But I do enjoy giving away a few gifts here and there.

He was drunk. Oh gods, that was an understatement, Henri mused laughing to himself as he stumbled up, no, down the stairs to the guest wing of the castle. Down…. He burst into a fit of drunken giggles as he stared at the carpeted stone and realised through the fuzziness that was clouding his brain that he had messed up badly. The chambers he usually stayed in were nowhere near stairs that looked like this. 

“Fuck you, Julian,” Henri gasped out as he sank to the ground, gripping the banister tightly as he slumped on the steps. This had not been the plan. Nope, not at all. The plan had been to get through all the bullshit of courtly socializing and then get into his carriage as quickly as humanly possible so he could wrapped up in bed with his lover before dawn. Instead, he’d ended up being completely shitfaced while trying to stop himself from thinking too much about the gorgeous blond. Which also left him completely incapable of getting home in his current state.

“And fuck, Irony.” He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as the world started to sway. 

“You knoooow, I don’t think irony can be fucked. Could be fun to try.” 

Jerking his head backwards at the sound of an oddly familiar slurred voice, Henri peeked up at the boy standing two steps above him. Ah, the lord thought, taking in the pale eyes and dark marks that reminded him of stories he’d read about the fierce northern riders. 

“The wayward bastard, I missed you at dinner.” He winced as he realised that he had somehow managed to say that out loud instead of in his head.

Bracing himself instinctively, Henri could only watch in mild disbelief as Niel Novak rewarded him with one of the dirtiest grins he had ever seen before stumbling down the last two steps and plopping down next to him. 

“You would, you do love watching me.” Niel slurred out, placing down the bottle he had been clutching as he inched even closer to Henri. 

The boy reeked, Henri realised with a wrinkled nose as he took a whiff of the booze that practically seemed to have soaked him, and he was apparently drunk enough to make Henri seem sober. 

Opening his mouth lamely, Henri attempted to deny Niel’s observation. However, all he was capable of doing was letting out a faint squeak as the Niel used this moment to slip his arms around Henri’s waist and bury his face into the silk shirt that he was wearing. 

“ It ‘ways seems to be you, Lord Dormouse.” Came the boy’s soft words, as his scorching skin almost burned a hole through the thin fabric of his shirt, leaving Henri feeling all forms of confused.  
It was that damned nickname, the same one that Emory had taunted him with when they were young. It always left him in a state, annoyed… aroused because fuck it meant actually knew he existed. 

Without thinking, he reached out and clutched at Niel’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, letting out a groan as he felt more of the other’s hot, lithe body push against him. Damn, it was always him.

Unbidden, his mind started to wonder. It had been years ago, during the feasts to remember the passing of Fox I. He never attended any celebrations at the castle during that time anymore, he never could find courage to, not after what happened. It had been the first time that he had felt Niel’s body pressed against his…. 

“Should I fuck you this time?” He blurted out to the boy that was nuzzling into him with a sloppy eagerness that couldn’t be denied. Yeah, he was too old for Niel Novak, but at least the boy was no longer a child. 

“And Lord Dormouse has finally grown a set of balls.” Was the cruel taunt that Henri was rewarded with as Niel tore himself up from his chest and instead looked up at him with a wicked smile and glazed eyes. 

Heat glazed eyes. He was going to get in so much trouble, Henri thought as he clutched the boy’s hand tightly and stumbled after the sinful creature, whose hips seemed to sway even more enticingly with every step they took as the fumbled their way towards the closest empty room. He knew what the marks meant, knew about the heats that the Lierian ‘third sex’ went through. Truth be told, Henri was certain that he knew more than most considering that he had been with Niel during the boy’s first heat.

Nearly tripping over his own feet while Niel somehow managed to push the door to the closest bed chamber open, Henri decided to throw away the last shreds of his sense of self preservation. Not even bothering with a comeback, he pulled the boy back against him, his lips seeking out Niel’s frantically. 

Their kiss was fast, sloppy and hot. Henri groaned as he tasted the sweet wine on Niel’s tongue, battling for control before caving to the fierce hunger of the boy’s demanding kiss. It was achingly similar to the desire he’d felt the first time he had accidentally encountered Emory’s bastard during the flames of his first heat. Yet, there was no way that he could deny the experience in this kiss was far greater… for both of them.

“Gods, you do know what you are doing now.” Henri panted out, giving Niel’s red swollen lips a harsh bite as his hands sought out the boy’s hips and dragged him even closer, leaving not an inch of space between them. 

“Seems you do too. “ Niel managed to spit out, as his fingers twisted into the white fabric of Henri’s shirt and pulled. The sound of the silk ripping making the drunken thing laugh roughly as he managed to maneuver them around a discarded quiver and towards the bed that dominated the room. 

Squinting down at the ruins of his shirt and Niel, who was now whining happily as he explored Henri’s newly-exposed flesh. Not that his chest was much to look at, Henri thought grimly as he noted the sparse, sprinkling of grey hairs that trailed down his lower abdomen. 

“Just didn’t want to get into anything with a little boy.” He spat out, trying to save some dignity as he dug his fingers hard enough into Niel’s hips to leave marks before shoving him onto the bed. “Thank goodness, you ended up becoming a slut that anyone can touch.”

The words slipped out far too easily as Henri climbed over the younger male, though as soon as they managed to register in his brain, he grew still and stared down at Niel with horror in his walnut coloured eyes. 

Oh gods, he had just fucked this up. Classic Henri, finally getting a second proper chance of being with one of the most gorgeous creatures he’d ever seen and he just had to go and run his mouth like an idiot. 

However, the knee to the groin that Henri expected, he was treated to Niel arching his back and grinding his growing hardness against him wantonly with a moan that put the kingdom’s best whore to shame.

“Then fucking touch me, Dormouse.” Niel ordered as he grabbed Henri’s shoulders and managed to roll the man over. 

Blinking in surprise, Henri looked up in mild surprise as his hips were straddled with practised ease. “Ah-ha.” He managed unintelligently as he watched with riveted fascination as Niel peeled off the shirt he was wearing, revealing the inky black marks that ran down his chest and decorated his ribcage beautifully. 

Shaking his head slightly, getting rid of the cloudiness of shock that was messing with him, Henri reached up with new confidence. Hooking slender fingers in the waistband of the boy’s loose trousers, he tugged them down quickly, groaning softly at the sight of Niel’s cock and the feeling of his firm asscheeks against his fingers. 

“But, of course.” Henri muttered as he ran his fingers down the other’s crack, not losing anytime in finding the tight curl of Niel’s entrance and rubbing it teasingly. Arching up an eyebrow as he felt the tight muscle spread for him, Henri carefully pushed a finger knuckle deep into the quadroon’s welcoming heat. 

“Plug.” Niel muttered, waving a dismissive hand at the toy lying on his bedside table before tackling the strings that held Henri’s pants closed. “Then I heard you outside and thought…” 

Whatever Niel had thought was lost as he let out a satisfied cry. Henri, having decided that there was no point in wasting time, chose that moment to draw his finger out and shove two of them deep into Niel’s hole instead. 

“This family and their toys.” Henri couldn’t help but laugh out, his mind flashing back to the squirming Kyler Macy as he roughly fingered Niel. The desperate moan that he managed to pull out of the boy, had his hips bucking up as he grinded against the needy creature. 

A move not met with approval as Niel let out a frustrated growl as he tugged down Henri’s trousers viciously. “Not exactly here to talk.” The younger male hisses as he manages to free Henri’s length. 

The mood shifted suddenly, the drunken need between the two gripping them taking precedence over everything else as Niel made an approving sound, his ass eagerly rocking back to meet Henri as he caught sight of the other’s length. 

“Full of surprises, Dormouse.” Niel slurred as he rolled his hips up, a move that got him a harsh and unexpected slap from Henri. Pulling his fingers free, the lord glanced up at the painted boy above him, taking in the expression of bliss on his face, before bringing his hand down with another loud crack. 

“Shut up.” Henri muttered, the hint of anger he felt taking away the awe that had been threatening to overwhelm him. “Slut.” Delivering a third slap to the quadroon’s tight ass, Henri couldn’t resist giving it a tight squeeze and savouring the feeling of Niel’s almost unnaturally hot flesh. 

Looking up at the boy, Henri basked smugly at the look of helpless pleasure on the other’s face. It was nice to see that look on someone else’s face, though he was sure he spent most of his time making it instead.

Reluctantly letting go of Niel’s ass, Henri roughly shoves his fingers up against the boy’s mouth, moaning lewdly as Niel doesn’t hesitate at opening his mouth and sloppily sucking on Henri’s fingers desperately. 

Damn, Niel Novak was definitely going to be staring in far more of his fantasies, Henri mused as he pulled his fingers free, his cock twitching at the shockingly pitiful mewl that left the boy’s mouth once it was emptied. 

“Slut.” He couldn’t help but hiss again, ignoring his burning ears, as he thrust his fingers into Niel’s ass one last time.  
“Yeess.” Niel moaned out lavisiously, hips rolling back as he chased after Henri’s fingers for a second before he shot the lord a look that was both lustful and undeniably pissed. “Now use me me like one.”

Without even realizing it, Henri found himself once more losing control of the situation, as the boy spread his legs wantonly, grabbed Henri’s cock a tad too tightly, and simply impaled himself. It had to hurt, Henri thought as he stared wide-eyed at Niel who didn’t even hesitate for a second as he sank even lower, taking every inch of Henri’s length inside him. 

Niel let out a triumphant groan as he felt Henri bottom out inside him, his face a mixture of smugness and pleasure as he reached down and dug his nails into the older male’s shoulders as he braced himself. 

“Fuck me.” Niel ordered as he began to bounce up and down, setting a fast pace that took Henri a moment to work out. But only a moment, as he soon snapped his hips up to meet the little bastard’s as their fucking grew more frantic and control vanished into the drunken throes of their passion. 

He wasn’t going to last long, Henri realized as he felt Niel clench tightly around him. It was just like this with Julian, the fisherman still loved teasing him about it. Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Henri rutted up into the boy harder, one of his hands that gripped the other’s hips like a vice finally prying loose as he reached between them and took a hold of the bastard’s slender length. 

“Come, slut.” He gasped out as he stroked Niel with every bit of skill that had been taught to him, while he pounded into him. Niel’s moans grew louder with every harsh thrust, his eyes glazed as he finally came with a yell, his release leaving Henri’s chest a complete mess. Not that Henri cared, he was too busy riding out his own pleasure as came deep inside Niel’s ass.

The room fell silent after that, save for the sound of their heavy breathing, Henri’s gasping so much worse than the teenager that perched on top of him. As his cock grew soft and slipped out of Niel, the lord was surprised by the look that he received as he reached up to touch the boy. 

“Not bad.” Niel supplied as he rolled off Henri and away from his grasping hands. “Not bad at all, Dormouse.” The boy repeated, the shine of fever slowly vanishing from his eyes. “Now get out of my room.”

For a second all Henri could do was stare helplessly at the kid, a move that was not appreciated by Niel at all if the eye roll and dismissive wave he received was anything to go by. “Now.”

“S-sure.” Henri managed to mumble as he got out of Niel’s bed with shaky legs and gathering his clothes. Putting his clothes on as quickly as possible, the lord managed to get out of the boy’s room without tripping over too many of the book piles that littered the floor.  
Dishevelled and reeking of sex, Henri stood hopelessly in hallway outside of Niel’s room trying to work out what exactly had happened to him. 

You just fucked Niel Novak, his mind supplied uselessly, though you completely missed out on your chance of licking his marks, you idiot. Shaking his head roughly, dismissing his annoying thoughts, Henri slowly made his way through the keep, praying he wouldn’t run into anyone before he found his way back to the guest room. 

However, as he walked, Henri’s mind chose to betray him with one final, wayward thought. 

He hadn’t just managed to knock-up Emory Bordelon’s son?

Oh Gods.


End file.
